powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna
is Ryusoul Pink, the Pink Ranger of the Ryusoulgers. She is 209 years old. https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1110790367752925184 Character History to be added Personality Asuna is a kind, compassionate girl with a jolly & bubbly personality. She exhibits much more decisiveness & courage when it comes to decision making, and dislikes being teased by Koh for having monstrous strength. She is also friendly & outgoing, attempting to make conversation with the stoic Bamba when searching for the Kishiryu together, only to be ignored by him. She also appears to be closest to Ui, the only other girl in the Tatsui household. Typical for someone perferring strength tactics, she often ignores small details and prefers brute strength. She is also a heavy eater, anything about food getting her attention. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Ryusoul tribes, she possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. ;Superhuman Strength : Asuna is very strong, even more than her fellow tribesmen. She was able to violently push Koh meters away with just a simple gesture. ;Devil's Luck : Asuna's clumsy and brutal actions usually lead to unexpectedly convenient and beneficial results for the Ryusoulgers. Ryusoul Pink Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Attacks * : By inserting the spare Pink RyuSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Pink gathers all of Ankyloze's power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Ankyloze's head, with the Ryusoul Ken. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1-22, 24-32, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!! - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **OmoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1-2, 5, 10, 21, 25 - MukimukiSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **MukimukiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 2, 8, 14, 20, 30 - KaruSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **KaruSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 3 - TsuyoSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 7, 22, 30 - MawariSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **MawariSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 13-15 - KusaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **KusaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 21 }} - Upgrades= Using the DoshinSoul, Ryusoul Pink can equip the Doshin Armor, enabling her to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Pink RyuSoul **DoshinSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Ankyloze *Kishiryu Pachygaroo & Kishiryu Chibigaroo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 28 }} - }} Video Game Appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Ryusoul Pink appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. unnamed.png|Ryusoulgers as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars (pre-update) LegendWars Ryusoulger Post-update.jpg|Ryusoulgers as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars (post-update) Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Asuna is portrayed by Ichika Osaki (尾碕真花 Osaki Ichika). As Ryusoul Pink, her suit actress is . Notes *Asuna's ankylosaurus motif may be a reference to Ami-neesan, the second Kyoryu Pink, as prior to partnering with Zyudenryu Dricera, she was the third Kyoryu Cyan and partnered with Zyudenryu Ankydon, which shares its Ankylosaurus motif with Ankyloze, RyusoulPink's respective mecha. **Asuna is also similar to the second Kyoryu Cyan, who has superhuman strength. *Asuna shares the same name as Asuna Karino, the civilian identity of from . **She also has superhuman strength and can feel uncomfortable using it around others, similar to from . *Asuna is 209 years old but her actress, Ichika Osaki, is 18 years old at the time series started. Appearances References Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 3 Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Super Rangers